


Pokemon Sinshot Anthology

by TheAnonymousDegenerate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousDegenerate/pseuds/TheAnonymousDegenerate
Summary: A collection of Pokémon smut oneshots, mostly consisting of Pokégirls and various Pokémon.(Repost from my FF.net, which, at the time of writing, is in the process of being deleted)





	1. May x M Mightyena

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow sinners, and welcome to my personal Pokémon-related abyss. This will be a periodically updated collection of lewd oneshots between various Pokémon characters and (usually) other Pokémon. I welcome all criticism so don't be afraid to share your thoughts, as it helps me improve.  
> And with that, on with the degeneracy!

The sun was setting on another day in the Hoenn region and thus, another day of May's journey to complete her Pokédex had come to a close. "Good job today, Marshtomp!" she smiled, recalling the water Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. And with that, she laid down in her tent to rest up for another day of Pokémon collecting.  
However, something felt different on this night. It felt as though there was a sort of itch somewhere deep inside of her. She didn't feel this feeling very often, usually only around Brendan, and even then it was never this strong. She sat up, knowing full well what this feeling was.

May arose from her tent and stretched, taking in the midnight air. Her impromptu campsite was rather out in the open, and she couldn't take any risks. She couldn't bear the thought of being the girl caught with her panties around her ankles, both figuratively and literally. She walked a good couple meters south and found a wooded area, rather far from anywhere people would be this late at night. A perfect place to take care of herself.  
She sat down, her back against a tree, heart racing as she affirmed exactly what was about to happen.  
She hooked her fingers under her white shorts and pink panties, and with one fluid motion, she slid them down to her ankles. With her bare pussy now exposed to the chilly air of the forest, her puffy pink nipples stiffened in response. The girl wasted no time in tending to herself, her right hand diving below her waist, rubbing her lips as they began to moisten, while her left hand unhooked her B-cup bra and groped her breast under her t-shirt. Her breathing grew ragged as she dipped two fingers inside her wet pussy, first to the first knuckle, quickly followed by her second and third, with a short moan accompanying it. She continued with her lewd acts, adding another finger as the tightness of her virgin pussy almost caused her to cum right then and there.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her and her DexNav went off. She tore her hands away from her pussy and breasts to take a look. "Type: Dark, First Move: Bite..." May read the display to herself, as it presented her with a familiar looking silhouette. As if on cue, a Mightyena jumped out of the grass next to her. The girl instinctively grasped for a Poké Ball at her side, quickly regretting leaving her gear in her tent. Here she was, pussy still dripping, panties around her ankles, and being stared down by a Mightyena. Suddenly, the canine Pokémon began to sniff inquisitively at May's pussy. She jumped at the feeling of his cold, wet nose on her bare lips. "Please don't do what I think you're going to do..." she thought to herself, trying not to get turned on in her current situation. The Mightyena backed away a little, to May's relief, only to start licking the trainer's pussy but a second later. A feeling much different to anything May could have done, and aroused her to no end. His pinkish tongue lapping at her bare lips, dipping inside and occasionally brushing at her clit, the pleasure was practically unquantifiable. Drunk on lust, May felt her mind begin to cloud. Memories blending into each other before seemingly vanishing, all being replaced with one thing.

**COCK.**

She spotted the Pokémon's throbbing red cock freeing itself from its sheath, 5 and a half inches long and it looked so appetizing, she needed it inside her or she was going to go insane. She repositioned herself against the tree, which made the canine back off slightly, and spread her pussy lips with her index and middle fingers. "Breed me! Please!" she gasped, her mind still transfixed on his member, and her pussy still dripping. The Pokémon wasted no time in fulfilling her request, his paws on her shoulders, he lined up his dripping cock with her slick pussy and slid in all the way to his sheath, taking her virginity. May yelped slightly and the canine stopped, looking up at her. She took a couple deep breaths and laid a hand on his head. "Keep going." She said. "I'm okay." He started again, first going slowly but gradually picking up speed until he was pistoning in and out of the trainer, who was crying out in pleasure, barely able to put together a sentence, merely the occasional "Yes!" and "Fuck!" or any combination of the two. The pure ferocity of the Pokémon's actions set off something deep within her, something about how he jackhammered in and out at lightning speed while she set there and basked in the pleasure was so...carnal. It felt like something was missing and this was it. Using her now-free hands, she tore her shirt off, her bra already unhooked, and she began to grope her breasts, pinching and twisting her pretty pink nipples to amplify the pleasure even further.  
And then the dam broke. "OH, FUCK! YES! BREED ME! BREED ME PLEASE!" She screamed with a pitch so high, if anyone was around, she may have been mistaken for a Ho-Oh. Her pussy clamped onto the Bite Pokémon's dick iike a vice and she came all over his cock inside of her as she rode out the biggest and most intense orgasm of her life, and it certainly wouldn't be the only one either, as Mightyena howled and his finally expanded knot began to push at the entrance of May's pussy, he showed no signs of slowing down. Within seconds, her pussy had already begun to accommodate, his knot making it fartjer and farther inside, until finally, his blubous knot slammed inside of the trainer's pussy, locking them together as he shot load after load after sticky load into the trainer's womb. May, overwhelmed by the pleasure, quickly passed out.

She awoke the next morning realizing she was completely nude next to a Mightyena, her pussy still leaking the canine's cum and her clothes strewn about the area. She put two and two together and the memories came flooding back. She got up to retrieve her clothes and so too did the Pokémon, who accompanied her all the way back to camp. "Guess you're with me now, boy." She remarked, grabbing a Poké Ball from her bag and opening it, the canine quickly getting sucked inside. "Another one for the Pokédex." the trainer triumphantly said to herself, eager to try this method of capturing Pokémon again.


	2. Courtney x F Lucario

"Lucario, Hyper Beam!" Courtney commanded. The Aura Pokémon swiftly charged up a beam of energy and sent it flying toward the opposing trainer's Kadabra, making it faint in one blow. "Hah! Pathetic worm." The Magma Admin sneered. "If you wish for this outcome to not be repeated, I suggest you stay out of our way, understand?" The opposing trainer shook his head affrimatively in fear before scampering away faster than Courtney thought possible. She chuckled to herself. "Will they never learn? Good work, Lucario." Turning to her Pokémon, she could sense something was off. She didn't have the same determined demeanor, she seemed...preoccupied, with a light blush tinting her blue cheeks. She began to put the pieces together when finally, it clicked. "Follow me." Courtney put, not recalling Lucario into her Ultra Ball, as she usually would. She led her into her quarters, the door closing behind them. "Is something bothering you. Lucario? I noticed it while we were battling, you seemed like your mind was elsewhere." "Lucario..." the Fighting type sighed. "Ah, I see. Your heat cycle has come again." Lucario nodded in response. "Well, by the looks of things, our operation won't be finished for a couple of days, and I'm gonna need you in tip-top shape should we have any...unwanted assailants." Courtney's face suddenly lit up as she turned back to the Pokémon. "Lucario...would you like me to...help you with your, um, needs?" The Aura Pokémon's heart jumped in its chest. She had a bond with her trainer, yes, but not like this. But at the same time...her heat cycle was particularly strong this year, and she did wonder what it was like to mate with a human. "Cario." Lucario affirmed, nodding.

"Well, then let us not waste any time." The trainer sat on the bed, signaling for her Pokémon to join her as she took off her gloves. "Don't be nervous, Lucario. I'll take things slow and if it's ever too much, just let me know." With that, Courtney spread her soon-to-be mate's legs and began to rub at her already slightly wet pussy, making sure to occasionally brush her clit. Lucario gasped at first, but quickly relaxed at the waves of pleasure beginning to emanate from her sex, amplified by her need to mate. The pleasure only intensified as her trainer inserted a finger, causing her to shudder at the feeling of something inside her. "Come closer." The Magma Admin beckoned, scooting closer as well. With the two only about an inch apart, she brought the Pokémon in for a passionate kiss, still moving a finger in and out of her dripping sex. Courtney's tongue quickly darted into Lucario's mouth, the Pokémon pracitcally melting into her as she reciprocated the act. The two made out for what felt like forever, only breaking the kiss for air, until suddenly Courtney added another finger, feeling Lucario's pussy clench down on them as she made a come-hither motion, brushing against her g-spot. Lucario gasped, the pleasure almost too intense. Courtney froze, breaking the kiss to speak, a look of concern in her eyes. "Is everything alright? Am I going too fast?" Lucario merely shook her head, letting out a quiet "Lucar." as if telling her mistress to continue. And with that, she began to thrust her fingers into her Pokémon's vagina once again, whilst re-embracing her to kiss once again.

Lucario may have been the main focus, but no one said Courtney couldn't have her fun as well, a sticky wetness beginning to form between her thighs. "Hold on, I want to try something." The purple-haired woman removed her hand from the Pokémon's pussy, her fluids still clinging to her middle and index fingers, which she quickly put inside her mouth. "Mmm, you taste delicious." She removed the rest of her clothes, tossing them aside. "Alright, lay down on your side, and spread your legs like this." The woman insisted before demonstrating herself. Lucario quickly mirrored the position and within seconds they were scissoring. Both the girls moaned at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, breaths growing deeper and heavier as their pussies rubbed together, both their most sensitive erogenous zones recieving stimulation comparable to that of a vibrator, occasionally making contact with each other's clits, all while Courtney groped at her B-cup breasts. Lucario began to pant, the blush on her face growing a deeper shade of red every second. "Lu...lu...CARIO!" The Pokémon cried, her body shaking as her orgasm briefly taking control of her. "There we go, feeling a bit better now?" Courtney remarked, beginning to stand up. "Lucar." The Pokémon responded affirmatively, placing a hand on her leg before she could get up. "Lucario, lucario." She explained. "You want to...what? As thanks? Well, I'm certainly already in the mood." The trainer commented, gesturing at her lack of clothing. 

Courtney lied back down on the bed as Lucario pulled an inconspicuous looking bag out from under it. "H-Hey! Where did you find that?" The nude Magma Admin commented. The Pokémon snickered as she pulled out a crimson red dildo and a harness. Courtney knew exactly what was about to happen, and her pussy already was beginning to moisten. Just then, Lucario began to climb up onto the bed and on top of Courtney, the dildo strapped to her making it look analogous to the penis of a male Lucario. Slowly, she began to thrust the dildo in and out of her mistress, Courtney letting out little squeaks of pleasure all the while, her pussy clamping down on every subtle bump and ridge of the toy, already preparing to take the knot. Her hands, now free, pinched her pink nipples and rubbed her clit, her eyes rolling back into her head as Lucario picked up the speed, grasping at her own breasts as she pumped her psuedo-penis almost balls deep in and out of her trainer's pussy, pulling out almost entirely just to slam back in seconds later, her trainer's lips spreading slightly wider each time, the knot slipping in ever so slightly further until finally, it happened. With a lewd "pop", the bulbous knot of the dildo lodged itself into Courtney's tight pussy. She cried out in ecstasy as she clamped down onto the toy, her juices coating both it and the sheets below. Lucario smiled, satisfied at her work as she slipped out of the harness and left Courtney to clean up, but not before slipping a finger inside her lover's pussy and tasting her fluids, a smile plastered on her face.

After a couple minutes of shaking as she rode out her orgasm, she stood up and collected her clothing as she recalled the Aura Pokémon back into her Ultra Ball. She stepped back out of her quarters when she heard her name called from down the hallway. "Admin Courtney!" Magma Admin Tabitha called, approaching her. "Yes, Admin Tabitha?" She replied, her voice still slightly shaking from the lewd acts that had taken place in the room behind her. "Where were you? You missed our briefing." "Oh, worry not, Tabitha. I was just taking care of some business." A blush very slowly creeped its way up her face. "Oh. Alright then, carry on." The admin replied jovially, before walking off. Courtney let out a sigh of relief, thanking Arceus he hadn't noticed her voice. Meanwhile, she knew deep down her sinful antics with her Pokémon were just beginning.


	3. Skyla x M Rapidash

The first few rays of sun pierced the horizon on a crisp spring morning as Skyla awoke and quickly began getting ready for the day ahead of her. She had since retired from her duties as a Gym Leader and became a farm hand, helping out with various duties that the owner couldn't do themself for one reason or another. She quickly dressed herself and glanced at the agenda for today, one task was listed on it. "Horse Milking". Ah, what fun, the woman thought to herself sarcastically as she left the house, buckets in hand, and made her way to the stalls. Rapidash, Ponyta, and Zebstrika populated each stall, and her task was to go through and "milk" all of the ones mature enough to breed, after all, mating season was quickly approaching. Skyla took a Rapidash and led it into a special stall at the back and began the process.

She had to be careful not to go too fast, or the Pokémon could very easily not only flatten her but escape, and that'd be the least of her problems. She slowly moved her gloved hand towards the stallion's jet black sheath, eventually laying her hand on it, waiting to see if Rapidash had any reaction. After several seconds, she began to rub up and down the underside of it, coaxing the equine's member out slowly but surely. As promised, the horse's thick pink and black cock began to slide out of its sheath, lengthening by the second in arousal. The horse's equipment, now free from the confines of its sheath, stood tall at around 15 inches in length, and Skyla had to waste no time extracting the stallion's potent seed. She wrapped her hand as far as she could around the hot throbbing member and slid her hand up and down, her expert grip pleasuring every inch of the veiny marbled cock. After a few minutes, the horse's cock stiffened like a board, and Skyla grabbed a bucket and positioned it in front of the cock just as the stallion pumped load after load into it, his pearly white seed quickly filling the vessel. Finally, the member began to soften and retract, signalling the end of his orgasm. Skyla led the horse back into his stable, taking another out to repeat the process. As she rubbed the next Rapidash's sheath, she noticed something. The scent of the last horse's seed was rather...potent. It was affecting her, working its way into her mind in ways she never imagined possible...and it made her incredibly horny. She had never felt this way about any Pokémon, let alone one that could stomp her flat with one wrong move, but now here she was, her panties growing wet and nipples stiffening as she stroked the sheath.

Likely due to a combination of the arousal and the heat in the stall, she started sweating like mad, her breathing growing heavy as well. She pulled away from the horse's slowly lengthening cock and removed her shirt, leaving her top half in only a bra. The heat somewhat alleviated, she returned to the member at hand, running both her hands up and down it, taking in its slightly smoky scent, almost ready to cum on the spot. She couldn't tease herself like this any longer, she needed _COCK._ She pushed the empty bucket away and positioned herself directly in front of the equine penis. She opened her mouth as wide as her skull allowed and began to take it into her mouth. Inch after inch slid into her mouth as her lips sealed around the massive length, precum already beginning to dribble from the tip as her warm mouth enveloped it. She would have taken it balls deep but sadly, her gag reflex wouldn't allow it. She withdrew slightly only to push her mouth back down it, and she could already feel it beginning to stiffen. She released the member from its warm enclosure and wrapped a hand back around it, jerking it off once more as it tensed up just before shooting its massive load all over Skyla's face, chest and into her mouth. However, unlike the last equine, this horse wasn't done just yet, his member still standing tall, and of course Skyla was happy to oblige. She quickly all but tore off her shorts and panties, pulling a nearby barrel out of the corner of the stall. The former Gym Leader bent over it in front of the horse, her glistening pussy on full display. Her scent permeated the horse's nose and he immediately got the message. Initially, the equine had difficulty lining himself up with her entrance, but with a little assistance, he quickly slid right in. Skyla began to moan as the thick cock penetrated her, her eyes rolling back into her head. She had taken horse dildos before, but never a real live one, and this was much different. The horse wasted no time pumping in and out of his mate, stretching out her pussy as her walls clamped down around him, making it even easier to breed her, and breed he did, his member beginning to stiffen again inside of her. Suddenly, he let out a loud whinny as he shot an enourmous load of semen into the woman, splattering into her womb. Followed by another, and another, and yet another. By the time the horse's erection had subsided, Skyla's stomach had a slight bulge to it, and as the Rapidash's cock slid out of her pussy, so too did a gush of seed,which Skyla quickly caught in a bucket she managed to slide over using her foot. Of course, she still needed to collect some, and she knew just how she would do it.

As the sun began to set on another day on the farm, Skyla stumbled out of the stable, her arms full of buckets of semen from the stallions. This was the most she had collected in a while, and she sure was lucky that Pokémon couldn't impregnate humans...she hoped.


	4. Serena x H Greninja

"S...fuck...S-Serena!" Greninja cried out internally, cursing her inability to speak anything but her own name, stroking her cock with her a pair of her trainer's panties pressed against her nose. Imagining her naked, begging to be filled with her seed, the Pokémon's words and pussy both dripping with lust. Greninja was a rare case, having both a 5 inch long cock and completely functional vagina, and as such, any time her and her companion visited a Pokémon Center, the staff always all but insisted that they keep Greninja for a few hours, or in this case, overnight to examine her. It got to the point where Serena actively forwent Pokémon Centers, instead keeping stocked up on Max Potions, Max Revives and Full Restores. However, in her last battle she had gotten careless and had used up her last Full Restore, and money was a bit tight, so the Pokémon Center was her only option.  
Not that Greninja was complaining.   
She'd had certain... feelings for Serena ever since she had evolved, her cock starting to stir when Serena hugged her, or sporting a full erection with fluids dripping down her thighs from her sex after catching her changing for close to the entire morning after. Being too embarrassed to say anything, she just developed ways of hiding her urges. Wearing her tongue like a scarf around her neck and mouth certainly helped hide any times she blushed or bit her lip in arousal, and being extremely agile with the ability to close-to teleport certainly helped in hiding erections. She had heard from some other Pokémon that Lum Berries helped to bring down unwanted erections, but Arceus, the taste was awful! Not to mention they weren't all that common in the Kalos region; she'd only seen a tree once! However, despite having to hide her true feelings for her trainer, Serena never really noticed, and Greninja was thankful for that...to an extent. She always had wondered in the back of her mind what Serena's reaction would be. Would she be disgusted and leave her at the back of the party to be all but forgotten about? Would she be perfectly fine with it? There was only one way to find out, but Greninja wasn't ready to take the risk.

"S-Serena...Oh, Arceus!" Greninja's brain briefly shut off as she moaned her own name lustfully as she came all over her chest and stomach, her pussy twitching and leaking out onto the sheets below her, her trainer's panties still pressed against her face. God, her scent was so strong, she almost didn't want to put them away. She tucked them away and cleaned herself up, and as if on command, Nurse Joy appeared in the doorway with Serena. They promptly exited the Pokémon Center, and Serena made her way toward the town Poké Mart. "Don't want to make that mistake again." She put, walking into the blue-roofed building. She was confused, considering just last night her trainer "had no money", but she didn't think much of it, she probably just sold some Nuggets she had laying around. Greninja had lost herself in thought and was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of Serena's voice. "You ready, Greninja?"   
"Greninja!" She replied cheerfully.

As Greninja and her companion strolled down the road to the next gym, Serena cleared her throat. The Pokémon's head perked up and she looked over at her trainer inquisitively. "Hey, Greninja, I think I see a lake over there, you wanna check it out, maybe go for a swim?"   
"Greninja, ninja, gre."  
"You want to do some meditation instead of swimming? Alright... Last one to the lake is a Trubbish!" Suddenly Serena took off running. Greninja merely kept walking, and suddenly, she appeared in front of the lake just as Serena was about to arrive. Being able to all but teleport was a useful skill. However, Serena was going too fast, she couldn't stop. Greninja, still slightly disoriented from the teleport, couldn't react in time, and the two crashed together, rolling to a stop at the water's edge. This was the closest her and her trainer had been in a while. She could feel her core starting to warm..."No, no, no, no, not now, please!" Greninja pleaded internally. Serena got up and dusted herself off. "I guess neither of us are a Trubbish, eh, Greninj--" she froze mid-sentence. Greninja sat up, rubbing her head, following Serena's eyes to see what caused her to stop dead in her tracks...Oh no.

There, lying on the ground, was the pair of Serena's panties that Greninja had "borrowed". They must have fallen out when Serena collided with her. The trainer walked over to the undergarments and picked them up, examining them.  
"Greninja, Gre, Greninja!" The Pokémon cried.  
"No, I understand." Serena replied calmly.  
"Grenin--"  
"No, really. I understand exactly what's going on." Greninja lowered her head in shame as Serena walked over to her.  
"I always knew I had a sort of...effect on people, however, I had no idea it affected Pokémon as well." Greninja looked up, confused. "Greninja, do you find me...attractive?" Does a Magikarp use Splash?  
"Greninja..." Greninja replied meekly.  
"Well, you know...I always did wonder what having sex with a Pokémon is like." She recalled hearing about a man named Brock who supposedly fucked a Vaporeon, and ever since then she had been curious. However, all her Pokémon were either too big, too small, or any number of other reasons. But Grenjnja...she was perfect. Meanwhile, Greninja's heart was pounding out of her chest as a flurry of thoughts went through her head. Did her trainer really want to... what about her cock? Suddenly, all of those thoughts got pushed out of her head like a Pyroar using Strength on a boulder. Serena tore off her shirt and bra, letting her C cup breasts bounce free. She embraced Greninja and all but launched an all out assault on her mouth with her tongue, diving into every corner in an almost primal instinct. Greninja, taken completely aback, began to reciprocate Serena's actions, her cock emerging from its slit and quickly becoming hard as steel, as well as leaking pre. Serena pulled back from the kiss to get some air and admire her flustered partner. Her eyes trailed down her flat chest, past her lightly toned stomach, her soft and ever so slightly plump thighs, and her rock hard...cock? Serena looked up at Greninja quizzically. "Greninja, you're a--"  
"Ninja, Greninja."  
"Oh, you've got both? Is that why the Pokémon Centers..." her voice trailed off as Greninja nodded in understanding. "That doesn't matter to me, you're still my best friend, and if you're okay with this, then so am I." The Pokémon could see the pure desire in her trainer's eyes as she wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around the Pokémon's member, its strange texture allowing her to feel every throbbing vein as it constantly leaked globs of precum. She gave a long, slow lick from its dark blue base to its purple head before taking it back into her skilled mouth. The taste caused Serena's nipples to stiffen and her pussy to grow wet, as the same happened to Greninja, her breathing growing labored, her pussy leaking fluids onto the grass beneath; they were both in heaven.  
"Gre...G-Greninja..." Greninja managed to stammer out before her cock twitched inside its warm prison and blew load after load down her trainer's throat. Serena swalled every drop and then pulled off her cock. Despite the fact it was still rock hard, she had other ideas...  
"Let's give that pussy of yours some attention too..." She cooed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a purple double-sided dildo. Grenjnja's eyes grew wide, it was enormous! Easily 7 inches on each side, flaring in the middle, and thick too! Serena sat a couple inches away from her Pokémon, her legs spread. She inserted about an inch into her already wet pussy, sighing contently as she did so. Greninja had only masturbated with her pussy by rubbing her clit, so she was nothing short of clueless when it came to dildos. She spread her legs, mirroring her partner, and slowly pushed the dildo against her entrance. It spread her lips before finally nestling its way inside of her. That felt...really good! She planted her feet and began to almost ride the dildo sideways, using her legs as leverage. She took around 3 inches into her pussy before her tightness forced her to pull back, meanwhile Serena could easily take it almost to the base. Her trainer looked so beautiful, her eyes almost rolling back into her head as her right hand groped her ample breasts, mouth open wide in an expression that could only be interpreted as pure orgasmic bliss. Her moans, however, tied everything all together, they could have made Greninja cum right then and there. She sounded like a choir of angels, with her hushed "oh, fuck"s as she took all 7 inches of the two sided psuedo-cock. Meanwhile, Greninja was still trembling with pleasure as she took the toy as far as it could go into her tight pussy, as a pressure began to build inside of her. "Gre...Grenin..." She moaned.  
"I'm getting close too, Greninja, let's cum together!" Serena cried out, lost in pleasure. Suddenly, Greninja's cock stiffened and she shot a load onto her chest, and two loads onto her stomach, and she all but fell off the dildo, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasmic high. At the same time, Serena cried out in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her body, her nipples stiffening and pussy clamping down on the dildo like a vice. In that moment, both Serena and her Pokémon felt a feeling of oneness. They were more than just companions now, they were lovers.

Later that night, as Serena laid down to rest for the next day of her Pokémon adventure, she had a Pokémon right there by her side, and in that moment, neither of them could have been happier, and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt something warm press against her ass...


End file.
